


Snow Struck

by SugarFey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Winter Olympics AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey
Summary: Brunnhilde came to the Winter Olympics to fight for her title after recovering from injury. She wasn't counting on meeting the captain of the Norwegian hockey team.





	Snow Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had an idea for a Winter Olympics AU, so here it is.
> 
> Many thanks to Sneaky Hufflepuff for the feedback and beta.

**_The Asgard Winter Olympics: Events To Watch_ **

**_Snowboarding: Women’s Half-pipe_ **

**_Return of the Valkyrie_ **

_All eyes will be on the return of Brunnhilde Aesir (USA). Nicknamed ‘The Valkyrie’ by her fans, Aesir became a sporting legend after her spectacular wins in Sochi in 2014 and Pyongchang in 2018. Yet her competitive career was sidelined following a car accident nearly two years ago, an event that also caused the tragic death of her fellow Team USA snowboarder, Sigrid Magnuson. Aesir spent a year recuperating from her injuries, during which she was rarely seen in the public eye._

_Aesir’s return to competition at the National Championships resulted in a close win, yet it is unclear how she will fare against her international rivals. Will we witness another magnificent flight of the Valkyrie, or is this a comeback doomed to disappoint?  
_

**_Ice Hockey: Men’s Competition  
_ **

**_A Brotherly Rivalry  
_ **

_Fun fact: Thor Odinson, newly crowned captain of the Norwegian men’s ice hockey team, is not the only one in his family making headlines. His adoptive brother Loki Laufeyson has been taking on the music scene as the front man of one of Norway’s most popular metal bands, The Frost Giants. The brothers are known for having a sometimes strained relationship, yet rumour has it that Laufeyson may be present in the audience during his brother’s gold medal match. Laufeyson is also expected to lead The Frost Giants in a set during the Closing Ceremony. Will Laufeyson’s presence be a thorn in Odinson’s side, or will these Winter Olympics lead to reconciliation? Either way, keep your eyes on the crowd!_

Brunn stamped the snow off her boots before the entrance of the Athlete’s Village cafeteria. The cafeteria itself was uninspiring, but it served food designed to cater to Olympians’ strict training diets and anything more appetising was far too big a walk. At least the security kept the press and celebrity audience members away. 

She was taking a moment to breathe onto her cold hands when she became aware of someone standing behind her. 

“Amazing, isn’t it?” a deep, male voice said.

Brunn turned to see a tall, blonde man with a broad smile on his face, one gloved hand pointing at the Olympic flame burning brightly across the square.

She glanced over him quickly. Well over six feet in height, muscles bulging underneath the Norwegian team uniform, close cropped hair, startling blue eyes, strangely familiar. Not bad at all. “Let me guess,” she said, grinning. “This is your first Olympics?” 

The man went slightly pink. “Um, yes. It is.”

“You get used to it, newbie.” 

The man blushed still harder, shuffling slightly. Brunn ignored him as she continued to peel off her outer layers. The combination of insulated jackets and overheated, overcrowded cafeteria would result in a highly uncomfortable personal sauna if she wasn’t careful. 

She pushed her pale blue scarf down from her face and the man’s eyes widened. “You’re the Valkyrie!” he exclaimed. “I watched you win gold in Pyongchang. That last trick, sensational. Almost as good as your half-pipe in Sochi. I watched that with my roommates at college. Big fans, all of us.” 

Warmth rose in her cheeks and she frowned quickly to cover it up. “Wow, that doesn’t make me feel old at all.”

“I didn’t mean to imply…” The man’s expression changed from eager to horrified; and Brunn decided to take pity on him.

“Don’t sweat it, newbie.” 

The man inclined his head. “Even so, my apologies.” 

His apology seemed genuine, at least. Maybe he wasn’t just another beefcake jock. Interesting… 

“You’re from Norway, right?” 

The question seemed to make the man bounce back from his embarrassment. “Yes. Thor Odinson, hockey. Very pleased to meet you.” 

He held his hand out to her and Brunn accepted, trying to hide a smile at his polite manners. Now she remembered where she had seen him before. His face was on most of the posters around Asgard, albeit in hockey gear. “Brunnhilde Aesir, snowboarding. But you already knew that.” 

Thor chuckled at that. It was a very warm sound. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was a fan.” 

She could not help smiling back. “This must be a big Games for you,” she said lightly.

Thor grimaced. “You don’t know the half of it. I was born in Asgard, you know. Got my start in the sport playing for the local team. There’s a lot of expectation, even before I was made captain.” He glanced down at the ground, letting out a long, low breath. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound like I’m bragging.” 

“Brag away. Being captain is a huge honour for someone as young as you.” 

He looked up sharply, his ears once more turning pink in the chilly air. Really, he was too fun to tease. 

“Cheer up, newbie. So you got a huge break. That’s what happens in sport.”

Thor’s face flickered between defensive and strangely apologetic. “I just don’t want to let anyone down.”

Brunn bit her lip against the cold and the shift in the conversation. “Yeah, I know how that feels.” 

He murmured something in reply that she didn’t quite catch, and the silence stretched out between them, broken only by the muffled chatter from behind the sliding cafeteria doors.

“Your accent doesn’t sound very Norwegian,” Brunn finally said in a pathetically transparent attempt to change the subject. 

“I spent a few years in Australia as a kid,” he replied, seeming grateful for the distraction. “When we returned to Norway I spoke English with the broadest Aussie accent imaginable. My teachers despaired.”

Brunn couldn’t help it, the mental image of a gigantic teenage Thor sitting in a Norwegian classroom and being berated by his teacher was made her giggle. “That’s adorable.” 

His eyes crinkled, every inch the cute Viking puppy. “I try my best.” 

Brunn swallowed, hard, reminded of another set of blue eyes and a charming smile. “I’ll see you around, Thor.” 

She was turning for the doors when his voice stopped her again. 

“I thought it was very brave of you to come back to competition. You know, after what happened. It must have been very hard.” 

“Thanks,” she said, but she did not look back.

**_The Asgard Winter Olympics Sum Up: Day 5  
_ **

**_Aesir “Happy” With Her Result  
_ **

_After months of rehabilitation and hard work, Brunnhilde Aesir (USA) was forced to take silver in the women’s snowboarding half-pipe behind newcomer Gamora Whoberi (Puerto Rico). Whoberi transitioned from competitive surfing to snowboarding only two seasons ago. When asked about the result at a post-event press conference, the notoriously competitive Aesir surprised onlookers by claiming she was “happy with the result and my performance.”  
_

_When asked about her emotions leading into the event, Aesir admitted that her late teammate and close friend, Sigrid Magnuson, was frequently in her thoughts. “Honestly, I can’t think of a day when Sigrid hasn’t been on my mind. It’s been a long, hard road to these Olympics. This medal feels like it’s for her.”_

‘Teammate.’ ‘Close friend.’ 

Brunnhilde closed the news site in disgust. It was true that she and Sigrid had never publically declared their relationship, but the ability of the straight press to miss the obvious never ceased to amaze her.

Still, at least the madness of the press conferences and interviews was mostly over with, allowing her to enjoy the freedom of Asgard’s many bars in the lead up to the Closing Ceremony. 

She was pulling on her gloves outside the Athlete’s Village when she spotted Thor standing on the sidewalk, surrounded by a gaggle of chattering teenagers she vaguely recognised as the Russian figure skating team. They seemed to be asking him for autographs, which he was happily supplying.

Brunn hung back, not wanting to interrupt, but then Thor saw her and gave her a cheerful wave. The figure skaters turned to see who he was waving at, and the tiny blonde one gave a shout. Suddenly Brunn was surrounded by noisy teenage girls, each eagerly asking for her autograph in various levels of English. She scribbled something on each of the scraps of paper thrust at her, and even remembered to congratulate the pint-sized Olympic champion. As quickly as they had surrounded her, the girls ran off in a happy rabble. 

Thor came striding over to her, his hands thrust into her pockets. “They seem to admire you.”

“Not nearly as much as they admire you.” Brunn finally finished pulling on her gloves. Contrary to stereotype, she did not actually like the cold that much in every day life. “Want to bet they have posters of you on their walls?” 

“Right next to the posters of you, I’m sure.”

Brunn rolled her eyes, but she could not help the grin spreading across her face. She had forgotten what it felt like to be a role model. The thought was both flattering and somewhat terrifying. 

“Congratulations on your gold,” she said, nudging Thor.

Predictably, Thor flushed again. “Thank you. Congratulations on your silver. I saw your interview.” 

Of course he did. 

“How do you feel now, being the favourite son of Norway?” 

Thor let out a long sigh. “It’s a relief, more than anything else. It was such a close game.” 

“Which you deserved to win.” 

“As did you.” Thor seemed to lean toward her, then pulled back as if second-guessing himself. “You were… truly magnificent.” 

Oh, the man did know how to charm. Brunn gave him another appraising once-over. Looks like a god. Probably fucks like a god too. 

“So, newbie,” Brunn remarked, all too casually. “I guess you’ve heard about the wild post-medal parties.”

Thor blinked, but then seemed to catch her meaning. “I did hear something to that effect.” 

“Well…” she let the promise hang in her voice. “I can’t say how wild things could be, but would you like to grab a drink?” 

Thor opened his mouth and then closed it again, suddenly bearing a strong resemblance to a stunned haddock. “With you?”

“No, genius, with the woman standing behind me.”

He was actually looking over her shoulder. Brunn was about to give up the suggestion as a lost cause when Thor came back to his senses. “Sorry. It’s just, you were my hero. Are my hero. I may have to hit myself.”

“You mean pinch yourself?” 

Thor nodded vigorously. “That, too.” 

She rolled her eyes, but took his arm all the same. “C’mon, you giant Viking. Let’s get us some beer.” 

**_Rinkside Gossip  
_ **

**_Thor Odinson: Following His Heart?_ **

_Norwegian captain Thor Odinson has announced that he will be accepting a contract in the NHL this coming season. While this will certainly be a blow to Norway and his home team, Asgard Lightning, it could be that Odinson has more than a fat pay cheque on his mind. Our sources have spotted him several times sharing drinks with a certain Team USA snowboarder…_

 


End file.
